1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain-winding reel for storing and carrying a chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various chain-winding reels of the type mentioned are conventionally known, and one of such conventionally known winding reels is shown in FIG. 6. Referring to FIG. 6, the conventional winding reel shown is generally denoted at 50 and includes a pair of flange sections 52 and 54 and a core 56 extending between the flange sections 52 and 54. A plurality of bolts 58 extend through the core 56 between the flange sections 52 and 54 and fasten the flange sections 52 and 54 to the core 56.
Another conventionally known winding reel is shown in FIG. 7. Referring to FIG. 7, the conventional winding reel is generally denoted at 60 and includes a core section 62 and a pair of flange sections 64 formed by welding a plurality of suitably bent wire pieces or segments to each other.
Each of the winding reels 50 and 60 described above is utilized for storing and carrying a chain thereon with the chain wound on the core thereof. Further, the winding reels 50 and 60 are each used such that it is immersed into oil while a chain is wound on the core thereof in order to prevent corrosion of the chain. Besides, the winding reel 50 and 60 are produced as throw-away products and are in most cases abandoned after they are used by a fixed number of times.
The conventional winding reels have the following problems. Since the two flange sections have the same shape at the opposite ends of the core, a plurality of such winding reels cannot be stacked one on another, and where no chain is wound on such winding reels, they require a great space for storage and carrying. This problem similarly applies also when they are disassembled and abandoned after they are used. Even if a winding reel is disassembled in order to reduce the space into which it is to be abandoned, surplus operation is required for the disassembly. Further, even disassembly is impossible with the winding reel 60 of FIG. 7 which is formed from wire pieces welded to each other.
Further, when it is tried to immerse any of the conventional winding reels into oil with a chain wound on the core thereof in order to prevent corrosion, the winding reel has no portion which serves as a handle which can be grasped by a hand of the operator to handle the winding reel. Consequently, the conventional winding reels are disadvantageous in that they are low in workability and are not sufficiently high in safety when a heavy article is handled with them.